WWE Superstars
WWE Superstars is a professional wrestling television program for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) that originally aired on WGN America in the United States. It debuted on April 16, 2009 and the final televised episode aired on April 7, 2011. The show features WWE talent from both current brands: Raw and Smackdown!. Show history On December 19, 2008, WWE and WGN America announced an agreement to create a new weekly, one-hour prime time series entitled WWE Superstars that was to debut in April 2009. The show features stars from all the WWE brands. In early 2009, WGN put out a press release hyping the revived series and revealed its new time slot for its debut. Superstars airs Thursday nights at 8:00 pm Eastern/7:00 pm Central. A replay airs at noon on Sunday WGN America. Until early 2010 the replay also aired on WGN-TV. However, it was removed, hence eliminating distribution of the show from the Canadian fanbase. Superstars had its debut show on April 16, 2009. On March 17, 2011, WGN America announced that they would not renew their domestic broadcasts rights to WWE Superstars and the last episode they would air would be shown on April 7, 2011. Online reports stated that the network did not renew the series because it didn't live up to its expectations. WWE.com aired the show from April 14, 2011 until September 22, 2011 when it was removed from the website due to low viewing returns. The show is still in production for international broadcasting. However, it was announced on October 5, 2011 on Twitter by WWE Superstars commentator Scott Stanford that WWE Superstars will return to WWE.com beginning October 6, 2011 and will air Thursdays 4:00 pm Eastern/3:00 pm Central/1:00 pm Pacific with WWE NXT also having moved to a new day and time Wednesdays at 4:00 pm Eastern/3:00 pm Central/1:00 pm Pacific. Production The theme song for WWE Superstars is "New Day Coming" by CFO$ featuring Todd Clark, which replaced "Invincible" by Adelitas Way on May 17, 2013. WWE Superstars currently uses the same universal WWE entrance set that has been used for WWE's primary television programs Raw, ECW, and SmackDown, since January 2008. Although WWE promotes the series as a television program that takes place during one night, in reality, the matches that are set for the event are taped earlier than the broadcast day. These matches are taped during the Raw, ECW, and SmackDown recordings on Mondays and Tuesdays, respectively, and are then aired Thursdays during Superstars. As a result, the show features brand-specific commentary throughout the show, as each brand's respective commentators announce the match for their particular show. Also the colors of the ropes change depending on the brand that is wrestling.The colors of the ring ropes are blue for SmackDown, white for Raw and were grey during the matches of the now defunct ECW brand. Commentators Ring announcers External links *[http://www.wgnamerica.com/pages/wwe_superstars/ WWE Superstars at WGNAmerica.com] *[http://www.wwe.com/shows/wwesuperstars/ WWE Superstars at WWE.com] Previous Logo WWESuperstarsNew.jpg WWESuperstars.jpg Category:World Wrestling Entertainment television programs Category:WWE Superstars results